


Valentine's at the Gym

by Eternal_introvert



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/pseuds/Eternal_introvert
Summary: Okay so i hit a bit of a writer's stumbling block with my other story, but this literally just came to me and i felt the need to write.  Inspired by Tom Ellis and his gym photos and videos and because it's valentine's day, thought it would be fun to see how Chloe would be around Lucifer's physique and muscles.  She loved his body before so when she see's the muscles now she will freak, like the rest of us swooning over them ha ha.  So just a short one shot of fluff... Enjoy and thank you Tom Ellis for sharing your hardwork and muscles with us!!!!!





	Valentine's at the Gym

Lucifer had woken before Chloe, most mornings he usually did. A perk of being a celestial superpower was that he did not require as much sleep as humans did. He glanced across at the sleeping beauty next to him and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, careful not to wake her. He walked quietly to the shower, stepping in silently, careful to keep all his movements hushed. He let his mind wander, smiling to himself about his blossoming relationship with the Detective. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. He was sure it was over for good after that fateful day when he had killed Cain and then inadvertently revealed himself to her, in all his Devil glory. He had never expected it would be him running away in that situation, leaving Chloe to handle the aftermath alone. But she did, she sorted it all out and somehow they came out of it as heroes. Once she had sorted it all out the next thing she did was rush to his penthouse and hold him in her arms as he sobbed with both physical pain from his broken wings and mental pain at the thought that he had destroyed his friendship and possibly more with Chloe. She had spent the night assuring him and reassuring him that she wasn’t scared of him. That she wasn’t frightened and she was actually relieved that she had answers to all of the strange goings on that seemed to follow him around. She was happy she knew the truth and she was happy he had tried to tell her all along. When he thought things couldn’t get any better she told him that she loved him. Then with gentle hands she had tended to his bloody wings, removing bullet after bullet before bathing and caressing them until Lucifer thought he was back in heaven itself, he was so blissed out.

Now, he stepped out the shower, before drying and changing in to his gym gear, admiring his own muscles though the tight lycra clothing. He knew he looked good, Hell he always had, he was the Devil, he was designed to tempt everyone. Lately though with his new relationship with Chloe, he had been going to the gym much more, he wanted to look good for Chloe, he wanted to do everything in his power to make Chloe happy. He saw how she looked at him and eyed his muscles and his physique, and that made his stomach flip, he worshiped the ground she walked on and would do everything in his power to make her the happiest woman alive. 

He placed a small box and a card on the bedside table before he left just in case she woke before his return. It was Valentine’s day and he wanted her to be spoiled the minute she awoke. He had spent a week choosing her the perfect present, he had known instantly what to get – an eternity ring, he wanted Chloe to know he wanted to be with her forever. It had taken him a while to pick the ring though, none of them were special enough for his Chloe. Eventually he had designed his own with one of the top designers in LA and he was delighted with how perfect it was for Chloe. Small diamonds on a continuous loop like his never-ending love for her, a gem for a perfect gem.

An hour later and Lucifer was drenched in sweat, he was giving it his all today and he felt good, he was anticipating the day ahead filled with special moments for his and Chloe’s first Valentines as a couple and it was spurring him on to work harder. He picked up his water and took a greedy drink, not minding it spilling down his lips in his haste to drink quickly. He placed it back on the floor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before running his hand though his sweaty hair, his curls hanging freely for once instead of kept back neatly with gel. As he turned around to continue his workout he caught the most beautiful sight out the corner of his eye. His detective. His Chloe. His love was standing a few feet away staring at him like he was breakfast, lunch and dinner all rolled in to one.

“Chloe darlin’ what are you doing here?”

Chloe walked towards him and grabbed his head, locking her lips on to him and kissing him like her life depended on it, ignoring the shouts and whistles of the fellow gym goers. Eventually she pulled back before wrapping her arms around his strong body, delighting in the way his muscles felt hard and firm beneath her.

“Chloe, as much as I love this, you’re going to get all sweaty from me.”

“I don’t’ care,” she laughed, “Lucifer, I had to come and see you. I can’t believe this.”

She reluctantly pulled away and held her hand up for Lucifer to see the shining ring on her finger. Her face was a picture of happiness and Lucifer felt his own face reflect the happiness straight back.

“This is so beautiful Lucifer, I don’t know what to say, thank you, it’s perfect.”

“So are you my angel, perfect ring for a perfect woman.”

Lucifer pulled Chloe in to his chest wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

“You deserve the world Chloe and I’m going to spend every day of the rest of our lives giving it to you.”

Chloe squeezed Lucifer tighter feeling his tight muscles rippling beneath her fingers, tears falling steadily down her cheeks.

“I love you Lucifer,” She mumbled in to his chest

“And I love you Chloe Decker with all that I am.”

Chloe pulled back enough to allow her lips to meet Lucifer’s again, this time allowing his tongue to slip inside her parted lips, he tasted salty, of sweat mingled with the faint taste of toothpaste and it was delightful to Chloe, she could have kissed him all day. Eventually they both remembered where they were and reluctantly pulled apart.

“I have booked us a table for tonight at that new place we were talking about.” Chloe said her hands stroking up and down each of Lucifer’s arms.

“Ooh good idea,” Lucifer grinned, “I’ll look forward to that.”

“Before it though I thought maybe we could spend the day exercising?”

Chloe laughed at the puzzled look on Lucifer’s face.

“I’ve nearly finished exercising though darlin’, I thought we could maybe do something else, go out for the day somewhere perhaps. You don’t want to spend all day with me in here, full of sweaty people.”

“Course I don’t.” Chloe laughed, running her hand up underneath Lucifer’s tight gym shirt, across his perfectly toned six pack that was glistening with sweat. “When have you ever known me to go in the gym?”

“Then I don’t understand. I’m sorry Chloe, you’ve lost me.” 

“Well the only exercise I want and the only exercise I get involves me and you in very close proximity, getting sweaty and putting all of your newly acquired muscles to work, over and over again.” She was whispering as she said it, her voice husky with desire, she was practically panting, her lips remained parted as she stared at Lucifer, whose own eyes had turned even darker if possible.

He shifted uncomfortably against Chloe, his want for her already evident though his shorts.

“Oh… Oh I see… I mean right, let’s go shall we? We’re wasting time stood here talking. I much prefer your idea of exercise. Have you thought of becoming a personal trainer? I’d pay for sure.”

Chloe laughed and went to pull away but Lucifer held her steady.

“I know I said let’s go now, but you’ll need to give me a minute, i know i enjoy showing my body off but even for me this might be a tad too much, if you know what I mean.”

Chloe laughed and kissed Lucifer on the lips. "I know exactly what you mean and i'm more than happy for a private showing whenever you're ready.”

“Ooh Detective you say the nicest things but that really isn’t going to help my situation right now…..”

Lucifer’s face was priceless and Chloe couldn’t help but laugh again, who knew romancing the Devil would be this much fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know Lucifer could lift the whole gym on his own with his supernatural powers if he wanted, so he doesn't need to go to the gym, but for the point of this story, he is searching his own humanity and joining in with things that humans do, plus he just likes to lift weights, heavy ones in the gym and show everyone how much weight he can lift ha ha!


End file.
